


Beginning

by Serenity1



Series: Alternative Short [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has his way with Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Star Trek!
> 
> It's a short piece that I actually thought of right after watching the first movie. Hopefully it's good even though it's a short story (my first one written at such a length).

"Oh fuck, yes! Right there, Spock, right there!" Jim cries as he was naked and down in all fours as Spock was pounding into him from behind.

It was just a mere conversation between two friends before the sex happened. Jim was arguing to Spock about how foolish it was to go to VGER by himself and all of a sudden, he was pushed against the wall and being kissed by his First Officer.

Jim groans as Spock sped up his rhythm. He was about to put his hand towards his cock when he heard a growling sound from behind him, "No Jim, that is for me," he says as Jim groans in frustration.

The pounding was getting intense and making Jim groan while saying: "Oh fuck, please Spock, touch me!" Jim rarely begs and Spock was able to do it to him.

Finally a hand went towards his cock and began to move synchronize with the rhythm. Jim was groaning and saying erratically things until one pound later, he yells out Spock's name as he came all over his hand.

Jim felt Spock pound him once and then twice before he too came inside him as Jim felt hot liquid pouring out and Spock leaning on him, as he catches his breath.

Spock kisses Jim's shoulder before he helps Jim and himself lay down on the bed. Jim cuddles against Spock as he put his head on his shoulder. "We should clean up," Jim mutters as his eyes were close.

"After we rest," Spock mutters.

"Hey, wait, I thought you went home to purge all emotions?" Jim asks as he opens his eyes to look at him.

"Are you complaining that I disregarded it?" Spock asks with a raise eyebrow.

"What! No, of course not," Jim replies shaking his head quickly.

"Let's rest then, Jim," Spock says as he closes his eyes again.

Jim follows suit but before going to sleep, he said: "shit, we have to tell Bones and the others. The look on Bones face," he said smirking.

"Jim…"

"I know, I know. Will discuss it once we get there," Jim said.

"Sleep, Jim."

"…."

"Jim?"

"…."

Spock looks over at his right and saw that Jim was peacefully sleeping. Spock leans over to kiss him on the forehead before going to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I may or may not continue it. Will see where it goes. If I do continue it, the next chapter is probably going to be short also.


End file.
